Godzilla2: The Resurfacing
by Tokyo Terror
Summary: Godzilla just destroys the M.U.T.O.s now a new threat appears. Will Godzilla appear again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1 -G2

A few years have passed since the world was menaced by the two creatures called The M.U.T.O.s or Mutant Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms. The pair of creatures capable of feeding upon nuclear radiation. These monsters terrorized The United States until another beast out of the legends of Japan arose out of the sea, and wiped out both of the M.U.T.O.s before they could reproduce. Godzilla's origin a total mystery except for stories told by the natives of the Japanese islands. After Godzilla had destroyed the two M.U.T.O.s he returned to the sea from which he appeared. Not long after this incident Doctor Serazowa appeared on a press conference to speak about his theories on Godzilla, and his timely appearance.

" Let us welcome the world renowned scientist Doctor Serazowa who is here to speak to us about the creature named Godzilla that came from the ocean to battle the threat of the M.U.T.O.s. " said the press conference host.

" Thank you, about this monster Godzilla that rid your country of these mutants. He is a legend of natives of the south sea islands near Japan,and believed by them to be a force of nature appearing when needed most, An Earth guardian if you like." Doctor Serazowa said.

" Couldn't this so called guardian of your's also become a threat to mankind Doctor?" A reporter asked.

" I believe that should man pose a serious enough threat to the balance of nature Godzilla may in fact rise up against mankind to restore the balance. " The doctor responded.

"Why do you think that Godzilla returned to the sea Doctor?" Another reporter asked.

" Most likely Godzilla did so to heal the wounds he sustained from his confrontation with the M.U.T.O.s . The sea is his home and is most likely more comfortable there than in the world of man." The Doctor answered.

" Have you heard that should Godzilla reappear on U.S. soil that the government is considering a full scale military action against him before he can become a real threat?" Asked a third reporter.

" It is true that they are considering such an action. But after attacking and destroying the M.U.T.O.s with no threat to the populi I think that this would be the biggest of mistakes. Now if you do not mind I must return to Japan." The Doctor said as he turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Meanwhile in a laboratory set far off the beaten track deep in the wilds of Washington state a small group of scientists, assistants, and technicians were hard at work on a secret project headed by the world's leading authority in Genetics Professor Amile Sharrow were on the verge of a experiment that would shake the entire world. Professor Sharrow turned to one of his lab assistants, and said **

**" Since the government has banned our work, and cut our funding I have enlisted some operatives to obtain the components, and other materials that we still need to carry on with our experiments." **

**" Have you heard anything from our new friends as of yet?" He asked.**

**" Yes Professor they informed me that they were on their way to secure the items we need as we speak." The assistant answered. **

**Else where a group of hooded men approached a military storage facility , by passed the facilities alarm systems, and avoided the guards on duty to gain access into the warehouse. They made their way into the wing where the technological equipment were being stored. and began to systematically search each aisle for the machine parts that they needed to acquire. They went down every row until they found all they needed then began to load the items into an empty truck that was parked in a loading dock. But as they were preparing to leave with their ill gotten gains two guards discovered their activities. The guards, and thieves got into a raging gun battle as more guards began to arrive. The robbers jumped into the loaded truck fled the shipping bay, crashed through the blockade set up by some of the other guards, then burst through the main gate, and sped off into the night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of G2**

**Back at the secret lab Doctor Sharrow met with the leader of the thieves. **

**" We have the items you asked us to acquire for you Doctor. " The head thief said.**

**" Well done! Here is the payment for your services. The Doctor said as he handed a case full of cash to the lead bandit. **

**" It has been a pleasure doing business with you Doc." The thief said as he walked out with the brief case in hand.**

**" Now that we have the parts for The Recombinator we can get started on it's construction, and continue our experiment on schedule. " Said Doctor Sharrow. **

**" We will get to work on the machine immediately Doctor. " said a technician. The scientists, and technicians set to work on the apparatus that the Doctor required to perform his experiments. The Recombinator takes the D.N.A. of one creature, and combines it with that of another to form a totally new creature. In this case to combine the genetics of a Praying Mantis, and a Black Scorpion to create a new predatory insect to help protect man's food crops , and storage facilities from pests as well as show that genetics could be used safely to benefit all of mankind.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4 of G2**

**Doctor Sharrow, and his associates pushed forward with their plans to build the Recombinatorto prove their theories to the world. Soon news stations through out the country began reporting the theft at the military storage facility. one of the largest news stations in New York sent their top female reporter Janice White, and her camera man Donald "Doc" Bigelow to do an interview with The Chief of Security at the storage facility Sargent Nathan Davis who was heading up the investigation at their warehouse. What all these people did not know was that in the hunt for the thieves they were being led to be witnesses to one of mankind's worst nightmares. Janice, and Doc met with the military base's commander who arranged for them to be escorted to see Sargent Davis. When they finally found the Sargent he was getting ready to begin his investigation.**

**" Sargent Davis this is Mz. White, and cameraman Mister Bigelow." The military aid said as he introduced everyone. **

**" Hello Sargent Davis it is a pleasure to meet you. We are here to interview you about the robbery, mind if we ask you a few questions?" Janice asked. **

**" Fine by me , the pleasure would be all mine. If you would like you can come along while I look into the incident." Sargent Davis said. **

**" Since you are all getting along so well I will leave you, and tend to my other duties." The aide said.**

**" Can you tell us anything new about the break in?" Janice asked.**

**" The items that were stolen were parts for building equipment for performing genetic research." Sargent Davis answered.**

**" What! Like making biological weapons?" Doc blurted out. **

**" Doc! This is my interview." Janice snapped.**

**" Sorry about that Jan." Doc replied.**

**" To answer Doc's question , No more like equipment for cloning, and gene splicing." Sargent Davis said. **

**" Well where is our first stop since your stuck with us for a while?" Janice asked. **

**" I understand that one of my men on guard duty the night the robbery took place was shot in the gun battle with the thieves was shot , and recovering in the hospital. Maybe he can provide us with some additional information." Sargent Davis said. **

**With that they all headed to the base hospital, upon their arrival Sargent Davis informed Doc that he had to leave his camera at the front desk until they leave.**

**" I do not go any where without my camera. I would feel naked without it. I will wait here if you do not mind." Doc responded. **

**Janice, and Sargent Davis then proceeded into the hospital room to see the Sargent's injured man. **

**" How are you today Private Leach?" Sargent Davis asked .**

**" Doing just fine sir. I should be up, and around in no time the doctor says." the Private responded.**

**" I was wondering if there was anything else you could remember from that night." Janice asked.**

**" Well ma'am before all the shooting began I over heard two of them talking about delivering the items to some lab in Washington state." The Private recounted.**

**" Then the next thing I knew as we approached the thieves bullets began flying every where then I woke up here in this hospital bed." he continued. Janice, and Sargent Davis returned to Doc then all three headed to the base airfield where a plane was waiting to fly them to another military base in Washington state to begin their search for the mysterious lab the Private mentioned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of G2**

**After landing in Washington the trio gathered together some maps of the state, some supplies, and procured an off road vehicle should they encounter rough terrain during their search for this laboratory that they were then headed to the land office where they came across papers that recorded the purchase of a large piece of land deep in the northern most part of the state registered to a medical firm. this struck them as odd, strengthening their belief that the firm's name was falsified, and that most likely this was the area to begin their search. They drove their vehicle as far as north as normal driving would allow them then they left their vehicle behind, and set out on foot until they came the foot of a mountain that they needed to climb. **

**" Hey! I am no Mountain Goat!" Doc said as he looked up the steep hillside. **

**" Well you could go back to the vehicle, and wait for us to return." Sargent Davis replied.**

**" No way ! Where Janice goes I go!" Doc answered as they began their they reached the top the trio stopped to rest, and get their bearings to decide in which direction to head next. Then suddenly several unmarked cargo helicopters appeared flying overhead the disappearing off into the distance. After consulting their maps Sargent Davis said**

**" There are no airports, or military bases within a hundred miles of here. I guess we follow those helicopters."**

**So they all set out in the direction the unmarked helicopters flew. After many hours of hiking through the wilderness over hills, around rocks, fallen trees, through streams, and other obstacles they finally called it a day, and pitched their tents. After a good nights rest they all trekked along until they finally came upon a huge building in the middle of no where which had a large heliport as it's only access to the outside world.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of G2**

**The trio searched for a way into the structure when they came upon several guards patrolling outside the complex's fence. The intrepid group decided their best hopes of getting inside the building was to allow themselves to be captured in hopes that they would find the answers they were seeking. The guards took their obliging prisoners to meet Professor Sharrow inside the heavily fortified facility.**

**" Professor we have a few guests w found outside the lab's perimeter. They even have their own film crew." One of the guards said. **

**" That is good they can documentate our little experiment for the world to see." The Professor replied.**

**" And what kind of experiments are you conducting?" Janice asked. **

**" Oh I am sorry, I have not introduced myself. i am the eminent Geneticist Professor Amile Sharrow." The Professor said. **

**" We are hoping to combine the D.N.A. of two insects to form a new predatory insect to protect man's food crops." He continued.**

**" But all types of genetic experimentation has been banned by the world's scientific community!" Janice said.**  
**"They are nothing but fools, and we intend to prove to them that their fears are totally unfounded!" Professor Sharrow shouted as he, and his staff proceeded to start up The Recombinator designed by the Professor, and his loyal team of technicians.**

**As the Professor watched as his staff prepared the machine for the operation Doc set to work recording the scene. A lab technician placed a Black Scorpion, and a typical Praying Mantis into holding compartments within the machine. Then another technician then threw a switch that activated a red beam that was focused into each compartment containing the two insects. The as The Professor threw the main switch on his console Sargent Davis seized his chance by grabbing an automatic weapon from one of the near by guards, and began spraying bullets about the lab as Doc continued taping the action.**

**" Come on Let's get out of here!" Sargent Davis shouted to his friends.**

**" Lead the way soldier boy!" Doc replied. As they all ran to escape the building. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 of G2**

**During the escape as bullets were flying about several high voltage power cables were hit which caused the machine to over load, go critical setting off warning lights, and alarms signaling an immanent explosion was about to take place. As soon as Sargent Davis, Doc, and Janice fled the facility they found some shelter amongst a large pile of rocks. just the a final, savage blast erupted totally devastating the facility. As the trio stood there surveying the destruction amongst the rubble, and smoking debris a eerie red light pulsed as some smaller explosions shattered the quiet of the night. Janice, Doc, and The Sargent watched on something began to move about under the collapsed building as the red light became steadily brighter. Then with one intense flash of light a strange creature threw the remains of the building from off of it's body. Dos quickly turned on his hand held camera to capture the monstrosity on film as it began to freely move about. The beast looked like an immense insect but it only had two arms, and two legs like a man. The rest of it had the combined appearance of both a Praying Mantis, and a Scorpion. At the end of it's arms it had a pincer comprised of three blades muck like the type you see on crane games. It's head had a blade like crest, it had four eyes, a V shaped horn above it's eyes, and a long tail tipped with two large spikes. The trio stood and watched on in amazement, and shock as the monster displayed a set of wings, and flew off into the night. Quickly Janice, Doc, and Sargent Davis commandeered an undamaged helicopter, and flew it to the nearest military base to report what had happened at the facility, and the appearance of this bizarre new monster.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 of G2**

**Once back at Sargent Davis' home base he informed his commander about the facility, the genetic experiment, and the creature's appearance after the lab's destruction. The base commander then put in a call to The President of The United States to have him put every base in the country put on full alert to watch for this new monster. **

**" Hello Mister President one of my officers has just brought to my attention a new threat to the Nation's security in the form of a new monster he had encountered while investigating a theft at one of our storage facilities." The Commander said.**  
**" Have you given a designation for this creature ?" The President asked.**

**The base Commander glanced towards Sargent Davis who in turn looked towards Janice, and Doc and asked them **

**" What shall we call this thing?"**

**" What about Mantion since it is part Scorpion, part Mantis?" Janice responded.**  
**" It is designated Mantion sir." The Commander informed The President.**

**As The Commander was informing The President about Mantion a news station began airing reports of an unusual creature attacking a small city in the Mid-West. Eyewitnesses told the reporters that the thing seemed attracted to anything high voltages of electricity. The scenes then changed to a live feed showing the creature toppling buildings, and crushing cars in it's search for suitable sources of energy. Mantion then came upon a chain of high voltage towers outside the the city limits and proceeded to follow them in hopes of locating their power source. Sargent Davis' Base Commander appointed a jet from the airfield to take Sargent Davis, Janice, and Doc to the area in the Mid-West where the monster had been reported. As the trio where being flown to the small city a local national Guard unit was called in to rush troops to the power plant, and cut off Mantion's advance. Just as the trio were landing in the Mid-Western city a familiar force awakened in the Pacific Ocean, and began to make it's way to the West coast of The United States. The creature called Godzilla sensed this new threat and resurfaced to confront it. The u.S. Navy wasted no time in reacting to Godzilla's appearance, and rushed to hid last reported location but kept a respectable distance from him until their forces could combine with those of the Army, and Airforce that were alerted to Godzilla's advancement towards the coast which were ordered not to let Godzilla set foot on U.S. soil. The combined might of The Military hammered upon Godzilla with all they had determined not to allow Godzilla to lay seige to their country but Godzilla neither backed down or showed any aggression towards his antagonists until Doctor Serazowa arrived in Washington, D.C. to persuade The President to call of the assault. After telling The President he believed Godzilla was responding to the appearance of this new monster The President ordered all branches of The Military to stand down but clear the way for Godzilla to reach his objective. Godzilla unphased by the assault then continued on his way towards Mantion.**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9 of G2**

**Back in the Mid-West The National Guard were having a difficult time dealing with Mantion due to the unique composition of his exoskeleton. Mantion screeched in rage, and unleashed his fury using his Quad beams which were crimson energy beams fired simutainiously from all four of his eyes. His Quad beams melted through tank armor, and turned field artillery into pools of molten steel. Mantion fought his way towards the generating facility as he slowly silenced his assailants. Upon reaching the power plant's transformers he raised his two pronged tail to the generators , and began draining away their energy so quickly that they over heated, and then exploded. As Mantion absorbed the last bit o energy from the power facility his V shaped horn began to glow a brilliant red signaling he was now at full power. Then before leaving the exhausted generating plant he destroyed the remains of the structure with his Vertron beam - a red energy discharge released from his V shaped horn. Mantion's attack on the facility left several nearby cities without power so since there was no more power for him to consume he moved on in search of a new supply. After watching helplessly as Mantion decimated the Power plant Sargent Davis, and his two friends traveled the the Pentagon to brief them on Mantion's latest attack.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 of G2

When Sargent Davis reported the incident to The Pentagon a scientific advisor suggested that they lend their aid to him in developing a new weapon he had designed called The Moleculaser which may work against Mantion's unique body composition. While another scientist in attendance suggested they seek out Doctor Serazowa who he had seen during his interview on Godzilla as a consultant on how they may be able to deal with Mantion while the weapon was under Secretary of Defense approved both ideas and gave the orders to have Doctor Serazowa flown to The Pentagon as soon as possible, and assigned a team of technicians set to work working on the Moleculaser with all due haste. The military in the meanwhile maintained close tabs on both Mantion, and Godzilla who appeared to be determined to intercept Mantion. Soon both monsters were within visual range of one another when Mantion let out a challenging screech, and then charged straight at Godzilla. When both monsters collided with each other they lashed out at each other using their claws, pincers, mandibles, and jaws savagely. Mantion was the first to break off his attack, and retaliated with his Quad beams which temporarily stunned Godzilla. After regaining his senses Godzilla answered Mantion's attack with his thermal blasts which took the mutant insect off his feet. Quick to right himself Mantion then raised his pronged tail, took aim on Godzilla, and then fired several red Electrobolts. The red energy balls struck Godzilla, and rendered him unconscious with no discernible signs of life. The genetically enhanced insect thinking he had terminated is opponent turned his attention eastward, and took to the sky. But what no one knew was that Godzilla was not dead, and that a spark of life still flickered within him. Sargent Davis shocked by the defeat of Godzilla informed Janice, and Doc that he must leave them for now and return to The Pentagon and notify them that Godzilla had been killed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 of G2

Sargent Davis' report that Godzilla had been defeated forced the military to step up the development of the Moleculaser which now seemed the World's only hope to stop Mantion. Janice, and Doc rushed back to their news station to try , and get to Sargent Davis about Godzilla only being stunned, and not killed by Mantion but their manager rebuffed their pleas to get in contact with him but instead ordered them to go and cover the start up ceremony for one of the country's largest, and most powerful electrical power generating facility which once fully operational would supply half of eastern coast with energy. Meanwhile in Maryland Mantion ws making his next appearance which fortunately as an area where the combined forces of the Army, Marines, and Air Forces had sent troops that were coordinated with the help of radar tracking stations following his movements. The military fought to slow down Mantion so that the technicians working on the Moleculaser could finish it's preparation, and testing to be sure that it would work as well as they expected it to. The forces confronting Mantion pounded him with all they had with no ill effect leading them to cease their attack. As Mantion stood amongst the carnage he created he began to sense an immense power coming from the north which drew his attention towards it like a magnet. Thanks to reports from the military's tracking of Mantion Sargent Davis constantly received he realized that Mantion was heading towards the new power plant which he heard from news reports was set to go online that very day including the news station that Janice, and Doc worked for. At that moment Janice went on the air while Doc's camera panned over the crowds of people in attendance the focused upon an official as he was about to throw a master switch that would start the rest of the huge generators inside the building housing them. As the generators slowly began to build to their full output Mantion sensed the growing energy from the machines and quickened his speed towards their location. As Sargent Davis grew closer to the area of the generating plant he radioed the military technicians working with the weapon to transport it to the power plant.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 of G2

Godzilla having now fully recovered from his earlier battle with Mantion was quickly making his way towards Mantion's location. In no time Sargent Davis arrived at the super power generating facility and sought out Janice, and Doc to warn them of Mantion's imminant arrival, and to order them to get to safety. He then charged the stand where the plant representatives were seated to notify them that they should shut down the generatos which were attracting Mantion to it. But the officials rebuffed his urgent pleas and allowed the generators to run to full copacity. A local reserve unit sent to the generating facility to protect it had just finished fortifying their defenses when Mantion arrived and began appraoching them . The meager forces put up a valiant effort in giving their technicians the time to arrive at the facility, and connect the weapon they worked on to the plant's main power grid. Mantion had just broken through the military's defenses when Godzilla arrived, and initiated his attack on Mantion. The two monsters went at each other claw, and fang with a ferocity never esen before. But in this roound there would be no surprises as in the earlier bout. Mantion used his Electrobolts which knocked out Godzilla earlierbut this time Godzilla was ready for his rivals assault, and avoided them sustaining minimal injury. Mantion's unsuccessful attacks forced him to use his ultimate weapon the Vertron Beam. Mantion began to power up the V shaped horn on his head, and fired off a blast from it which hit Godzilla knocking him to the ground. Mantion moved into position above his prone advisary to finish him with a point blank blast but as he powered up his second discharge a grenn beam hit him from his blind side utterly destroying the V shaped protusion. The green energy blast which hit Mantion was fired from the Moleculaser fired by no other tha Sargent Davis himself. Seeing his chance Godzilla again went on the offensive but this time aided with the help of Sargent Davis using the new weapon to keep mantion off balance. The mutant insect tried using it's Quad Beams but between Godzilla's claws, Thermal blasts, and multiple stikes from the Moleculaser Mantion could only achieve glancing hits on Godzilla. But it seemed that the loger this battle wore on the weaker Mantion's weapons became. Since his energy weapons were only depleting his power level more, and more he was forced to use more conventional means of combat but the use of them faired no better due to Godzilla's firey blasts, and the energy beams fired by Sargent Davis' weapon. the Moleculaser used by Sargent Davis did as it was exspectedslicing through Mantion's carapace as he contined to try and get to the power plants generators to recharge himself. Sloiwly Mantion began to sink to the ground as Godzilla's oral blasts, ans Sargent Davis' beams blasted away huge chunks of his exoskeleton, and tissue in all directions.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13 of G2

As the dust, and smoke caused during the battle enveloped the two beasts several energy blasts flashed through the haze. Then as the air cleared all that could be seen was the lifeless , smoldering husk of Mantion but Godzilla had vanished wothout a trace, and only his roar lingered over the scene. Sargent Davis rejoined Janice, and Doc the said

" Well I guess you can call this a happy ending." as he looked to Janice and a smile crossed his face. Then the trio stood side by side as the sun began to rise upon a new day. meanwhile during a television interview a reporter aspproached Doctor Serazowa

" So tell me doctor Serazowa our sources tell us that after the defeat of Mantion the monster called Godzilla just vanished woithout a trace. What do you think happened to him?"

" As i said in my ealier interview that Godzilla is a force of nature. No let me rephrase that He is nature itself! and where ever, and when ever his help is required he will be watching, and waiting to resurface."

The End?


End file.
